1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to portable vacuum cleaning systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Backpack” vacuum cleaners have become popular tools of those in the professional cleaning industry. These vacuum cleaners are typically carried by a person via a pair of straps similar to a traditional backpack. Some backpack vacuum cleaners are plugged into utility power while others include batteries to supply electricity to a motor/fan.
Unfortunately, “plug-in” backpack vacuum cleaners have the disadvantage of maneuvering with a cumbersome cord that typically must be unplugged and re-plugged as cleaning moves from room to room in a building. Battery-powered vacuum cleaners are saddled with two disadvantages. First, the batteries are often heavy, which can cause strain on the person utilizing the vacuum cleaner. Second, the charge held by the batteries is often limited, thus necessitating frequent charging and/or replacement of the batteries. Each of these problems limits the efficiency of the persons using the backpack vacuum cleaners to adequately clean an area.
The present invention addresses these and other disadvantages of prior art backpack vacuum cleaners.